


Stargazing

by sanctum_c



Series: Clerith Week 2017 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Costa del Sol (Compilation of FFVII), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hammocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Aeris relaxes in a hammock after a day at Costa del Sol.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Clerith Week 2017 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001052
Kudos: 8





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'hammock'

The long day in the blistering heat of Costa del Sol had been a wonderful response to the artificial chill of the ship and the events that transpired within. Aeris lounged in one of the hammocks strung up here and there along the beach as the sky darkened above her. The breeze rocked her gently, the temperature slowly falling as the sun sank below the horizon. Could she ever get sick of seeing the sky like this? Back in Midgar, vast metal plates obscured the view from the slums. Up on the plates themselves, a veil of mist forever hid the sky from her. Since she left Midgar, there was far less in the way.

Near Kalm clouds dotted the heavens, the colour of the sky shifting from the dull orange of sunrise to a vivid blue around midday before turning red as night approached. The interruptions to her viewings once they left the town were thankfully brief; the Mythril Caves and Junon were not well placed to let her see the open sky. But now they were across the ocean and taking a break; she was free to observe as much as she desired.

Aeris shivered in the breeze. Odd it could now be so cold after being so hot during the day time. Tifa had at least insisted they all slather themselves in sunscreen well before they reached the beach and started splashing around in the cold water. It almost seemed an unnecessary delay, a precaution too far, but she and Yuffie listened to their friend. Good advice in the end; some other visitors left the beach wincing at angry patches of red skin. None of that for her or her friends. Costa del Sol was wonderful; there had been moments through-out the day when their time here seemed like something out of a television advert; the sun so bright, the sand so golden, and no one wearing all that much - modesty permitting of course. Hard to believe it had only been a month since they left Midgar.

Hojo's intrusion earlier in the day had lost its sting by now, even if his unwanted words had left her feeling aimless for a frustrating amount of time. By the time she plucked up enough courage to head down to the beach again, he was gone, his beach chair empty. Aeris peered over the edge of the hammock and back towards his former location. No sign of him still. Better or worse like that? Better he was not here at least, but worse in that it would be good to at least know where he was - if just to get away from him as quickly as possible.

She shook her head. Never mind the scientist; she wanted to see the stars before joining the others in the hotel. There had been days since she met Avalanche when the world seemed too big; too much to see and too much to do. Midgar, while technically vaster than any other city on the Planet, was minute when contrasted to the scale of the world. Even now she had seen a mere fraction of it all. So different to the metal and lifeless dirt in Midgar. So many varities of terrain out here; water, grass, sand, potentially snow later on. Snow was a fascinating concept - and difficult to imagine. Somewhat like ice-cream but also not. Something like the frost in Mom's freezer, but softer maybe? In any case the contents of the appliance contrasted poorly with snow-swept scenes on television. With any luck she would see for herself.

Another shiver. Maybe a blanket would be a good idea; as absurd as that notion seemed before under the hot sun. But then wearing anything more than her bikini would have been intolerable. No; she could cope with this. It was not that cold and even then only when constrasted with midday. Aeris blinked. Was that-? Yes! The first star glinted in the darkening blue sky. Now she could go inside. Or- Aeris wriggled. Despite the chill in the air, it was comfortable in the hammock. If she held out a bit longer-

"Hey." She glanced up. Cloud stood beside her; he was still in his swim-shorts, but seemingly in deference to the chill was now wearing a t-shirt.

"Hi Cloud." She smiled at him and returned her attention to the sky. Where was the second star? "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. Did you?" He glanced around the beach.

"I did too."

Cloud nodded. "Was wondering where you'd gotten to though."

Aeris smiled. "Just here. Watching the sky. I know everyone else is used to it, but to me it's..." She trailed off.

"All new," Cloud finished her sentence.

"Yeah." Yet another shiver as the wind picked up a little more.

"Cold?"

"A bit." Aeris wrapped her arms around herself. "Not too bad. Just wanted to see a few more stars. You could keep me company if you like. For a few more minutes?" Cloud did not move. She sighed. "Don't worry. Time for dinner I guess-" Aeris struggled upright.

"We can wait," Cloud said hastily, glancing back towards the inn. "I mean there's still time before dinner. So you can see more of the stars?" He glanced at the hammock.

"Thank you. You okay out there or-" Aeris grinned. "You want to get in?"

Cloud flushed. "Uh. Well, it would help keep you warmer?"

"How could I refuse?" Aeris squirmed away from him and clung to the edge of the hammock as Cloud struggled up and onto the fabric. Their combined weight bent the trees at either end with a loud creak and the hammock sank towards the sand. Fumbling hands and shoulders digging into sensitive skin for a few moments until Cloud squirmed into place, the two of them lying shoulder to shoulder. Nope. Not comfortable like that. "Cloud? If you move your arm here-" Aeris sat up and nudged his arm across the hammock. She settled back against him, his arm around her shoulders. "Better."

"Never done this before," Cloud murmured, his hand brushing against her upper shoulder.

"Me neither." Aeris wriggled closer to him. "But this is nice." She sighed contentedly. "And you are wonderfully warm." The heat of Cloud's body contrasted wonderfully with the increasingly cool air around them. Even harder to move now. And there was the second star of the night. How many more before they gave up and went inside?


End file.
